


better together

by thorbruces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, i love these boys so much, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbruces/pseuds/thorbruces
Summary: thor and bruce cuddle on the couch





	better together

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this was inspired from a Sweater thorbruce prompt i got on tumblr <33

“Are you alright my love?”

Thor walked over to his shivering husband after seeing him come down from the Hulk. He realized Bruce was shirtless after sitting down next to him and began to take off his sweater.

“No, no, you’ll be cold. It’s okay.”

“Really, it’s fine, I have a t-shirt on under this, and you don’t have anything.”

Bruce reluctantly agreed and watched as Thor took his grey sweater off and gave it to Bruce. Bruce lifted the sweater over his head and put it on while Thor gave him a loving smile. After Bruce put the sweater on, he saw this and felt awkward.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I just love you so much.”

Bruce’s cheeks turned pink from Thor’s statement and Thor placed a kiss on Bruce’s jawline. 

“Let’s go home.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor and Bruce sat on their sofa together with empty tubs of ice cream on the coffee table and soft music playing over their speakers. Bruce snuggled into Thor’s chest and Thor placed his chin on Bruce’s curly hair.

“You have sweater paws.” Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed at the statement.

“Sweater paws?”

“My sweater on you, it covers your hands. Is that not something people say in Midgard?”

“Maybe it is, I’ve just never heard it before. But yeah, I guess I do have sweater paws.” Bruce let out a light chuckle which put a smile on Thor’s face. He put his arm around Bruce and pulled him into a hug, and Bruce put his hand on Thor’s chest. 

“I’m gonna get more ice cream.” Thor took his arm off of Bruce’s to stand up, but Bruce grabbed it so he wouldn’t.

“No, don’t leave.” Bruce widened his eyes and pouted.

“Well, how can I resist that face?”  
Thor placed his hand on Bruce’s jawline and pulled him in for a kiss. Bruce sank into the kiss and placed his hand on the back of Thor’s neck, pulling them closer. Seconds passed and as the kiss became more heated, Thor ran his hands through Bruce’s curly hair and Bruce put both of his arms around Thor’s neck. Their bodies grew closer, and-

“Oh, Jesus, didn’t know I walked straight into a porn sight. I didn’t know that was humanly possible. I’ll be leaving now.” Bruce and Thor both became flustered as they looked back at Tony leaving the room, and Thor put his forehead onto Bruce’s as they laughed together.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "better together" by jack johnson
> 
> check out my twitter lgbtruffalo n my tumblr thors-bruce !!
> 
> all the love <33


End file.
